


can i be your boo?

by moondanse



Series: hyucktober 2020 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Fingering, First Time, Ghost Sex, M/M, Mentions of Death, Strangers to Lovers, tender ghostfucking: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't believe in ghosts. Donghyuck is determined to change his mind.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: hyucktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958770
Comments: 32
Kudos: 231
Collections: NCT Spookfest 2020





	can i be your boo?

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! finished this just in time for the last day of hyucktober. happy halloween!
> 
> please heed the tags for this one! it's relatively lighthearted, but hyuck IS a ghost, so death is a prominent theme throughout. it's also my first time writing a full sex scene so hopefully it doesn't suck. :S let me know if i missed any tags!
> 
> thank you so much to elise and mari for helping me out with this! love u <3
> 
> oh p.s. forgot to mention pretend this takes place in 2018 ok? ok

When it comes to dorm life, Donghyuck’s seen it all.

He’s lived here for close to ten years, after all. Or rather, he’s inhabited this space for ten years. You know, since he isn’t exactly alive anymore. But whatever. Semantics.

The point is: Donghyuck’s soul has been a regular of these dorms for almost a decade now. He may not have gotten to experience it much in life, but in death? He’s practically an expert, now. The laundry room im the basement of Neo Hall is his castle, perpetually broken dryer #6 his throne.

In the past ten years (ten years and fifty six days, to be exact - not that he’s counting), Donghyuck has seen many interesting boys come and go. He’s seen your stereotypical jocks, your quiet loners, your artsy kids. Boys with repressed sexualities and boys who have unhealthy amounts of sex. Boys who aren’t really boys, but girls made to live in the boys’ dorm simply because they look a certain way.

But never has he seen a boy as disgustingly attractive as Jung Jaehyun.

Donghyuck first sees him about two weeks after the start of the new school year. This makes sense, as Donghyuck spends most of his time hanging out in the laundry room and two weeks is a somewhat reasonable amount of time to go without washing your clothes. He’s been particularly lonely lately, as teenage boys tend not to do laundry quite as often as they could. Thus, Jaehyun’s appearance is already a godsend.

Then he sees his face.

Donghyuck falls in love immediately. It’s not the first time this has happened. There was Moon Taeil three years ago, and Kim Doyoung last year. But this feels different. This feels promising.

He learns Jaehyun’s name through some good old fashion snooping. It’s easy to break into the resident files when nobody can see or hear you. The silver lining of being a ghost, he supposes. But the less convenient side of the same coin is that Jaehyun doesn't notice him, at first. People usually don't. He's used to it - and yet it still sucks, sometimes.

Donghyuck isn't entirely sure how it works, but over the years he's gathered this much: People won't see you unless they _want_ to see you. If someone doesn't believe in ghosts or the afterlife, why would they perceive him at all? In order for Donghyuck to interact with humans, they've got to not only believe in his existence, but also have reason to seek him out. It's quite the testy process, and he's only been successful a handful of times.

He knows it's possible, though. And thus, _Operation: Get Jaehyun's Attention_ begins.

***

He starts by announcing his presence in the simplest of ways. An eerie unexplained noise here, a floating sock there. Donghyuck finds a simple sort of joy in messing with the dorm residents (Jaehyun included) by swapping clothes into different machines. Nothing quite beats the perplexed look on someone's face when they come back to grab their dry clothes, only to find them in a completely different spot. Priceless.

When his usual poltergeist shenanigans don't seem to be enough, Donghyuck decides to step up his game. He starts leaving love notes in Jaehyun's mailbox, or at the bottom of his laundry basket. One time, Donghyuck even goes so far as to fold Jaehyun's clothes for him, setting a letter on top of one of his shirts.

The notes are always nice, romantic. _Jaehyun, your smile lights up my world. Jaehyun, seeing your face brings me a type of happiness I haven't felt in a long, long time. Jaehyun, I love you. When will you notice me?_

And he always signs his name. Love, Donghyuck. He wonders if Jaehyun has asked around about him at all - if he has, he won't get any answers. A few years back there was a rumor that the laundry room was haunted, but he hasn't heard it floating around in a while.

(Bummer - he always loved playing into the rumors. Being dead is rather boring, after all.)

Sometimes Donghyuck thinks Jaehyun is starting to believe. Recently, when he enters the laundry room, he's been looking around cautiously. And he's started to sit there while his clothes dry rather than leaving and coming back - probably to prevent any more mix-ups. Donghyuck watches him fondly while he types away at his laptop.

 _Soon,_ he thinks. Soon, Jaehyun will notice him.

For now, he'll just have to keep trying.

***

It’s a dreary Thursday afternoon when it happens.

Jaehyun staggers into the laundry room with a bag full of dirty clothes. Donghyuck takes a moment to stare at the flex of his arms as he lifts the bag and dumps it into the washing machine. Exquisite. He looks frazzled today, more than usual. Donghyuck carefully examines the crease of his eyebrows and the bags under his eyes and frowns.

“Aw… what’s wrong, baby?”

Jaehyun nearly jumps out of his skin with a squeak. He turns to Donghyuck, eyes wide, and stares straight at him.

“Jesus Christ,” Jaehyun exhales, clutching his chest. “You startled me. Where did you come from?” His eyes dart around in confusion, clearly wondering how he’d missed Donghyuck’s presence walking in.

Donghyuck straightens up in surprise. He looks behind him: no one. He ducks his head to the left, then to the right. Jaehyun’s eyes follow.

He gasps.

“You can see me!”

Jaehyun’s frown deepens. “Uh… yes? Why wouldn’t I be able to see you?”

“And you can hear me!” Donghyuck giggles, clapping his hands together in glee. “Oh, this is so exciting!” He uncrosses his legs and jumps down from where he was sitting on top of the dryer. Jaehyun takes a cautious step back.

“I’m sorry,” he says, clearing his throat. “Who are you?”

Donghyuck grins. After months of pining, he can finally communicate with the love of his life. “I’m Donghyuck!” he greets. “I’ve been leaving you notes. Have you read them?”

It takes Jaehyun a moment to process his words. Then his eyes grow wide, his gaze more curious. He clears his throat nervously. "Oh, you're—you're the secret admirer?"

A giggle slips from Donghyuck's lips. Jaehyun is cute when he's all red like this.

"Yep!" he says. "I've been watching you all this time. I thought I could get your attention by pulling pranks, but man, you're pretty stubborn, aren't you? Though I guess it doesn't matter, now - here we are! How are you?"

Jaehyun gapes at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, did you say you've been watching me? And you're the one who folded my clothes and stuff? That's... that's kind of really creepy."

"Oh, trust me, I know. But there's only so much I can do to get someone to notice me, you know? It's tough out here as a ghost."

"A what?"

"A ghost," Donghyuck says. "Oh, did I forget to mention that part? Yeah, hi. I'm dead."

"You're dead..." Jaehyun looks like he might have an aneurysm. Donghyuck would think it's funny if he wasn't so concerned about his current corporeal state. If Jaehyun doesn't believe him, then he's not sure how long he'll be able to interact. "I think I must have eaten one of Johnny's secret edibles this morning instead of a regular muffin," Jaehyun continues. "I'm losing it."

"What? No, I'm really a ghost." Donghyuck tries to sound convincing, though he knows this isn't going to be an easy argument to win.

Jaehyun stares. "Ghosts aren't real."

Donghyuck stares back. "That's weird, because I'm real and I am one."

For a moment they simply blink at each other, waiting for the other to cave. Then Jaehyun sighs.

"Look, Donghyuck, whoever you are - please stop fucking with me. I appreciate the compliments but this is all really weird. Can you just, like, tone it down?"

This isn't how Donghyuck thought this would go. Frowning, he takes a step back from Jaehyun. "Oh, okay," he says. There's no hiding the disappointment in his voice - he thought that physically manifesting was going to be the hard part, here; he'd completely forgotten how difficult forging new friendships can be. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were really handsome and wanted to get to know you."

At this, Jaehyun looks a little guilty. He scratches at the back of his neck and lets out another sigh. "Look, you're really cute - and I'm flattered - but the notes and touching my clothes and stuff, that's a bit far, it's like—" he pauses, and suddenly the look on his face shifts from guilty to confused. "Wait, Donghyuck? Hello? Where'd you go?"

Donghyuck is so focused on _you're really cute_ that it takes him a moment to understand. "What? I'm right here," he says, waving his hands in Jaehyun's face. But Jaehyun doesn't seem to see him anymore. He looks around, frantic.

"Donghyuck? What the fuck?"

"I'm _right here,_ stupid," Donghyuck says. Jaehyun takes a few steps forward and phases right through Donghyuck's now ghostly body, confirming that he can no longer see nor hear him. "Ah, fuck. And it was going so well, too."

Jaehyun spends the next few minutes looking for Donghyuck, as if he's going to suddenly appear again (and who knows, it's totally possible) - but to no avail. Eventually he gives up, mumbling something about edibles again.

He leaves with a frown on his face. Donghyuck wonders if he remembers that he left his laundry in the washing machine, and if he'll come back to get it.

He sure hopes so.

***

The next time he sees Jaehyun, he doesn’t have any laundry with him. He peeks into the room, clearly looking for something, and calls out.

“Hello? Uh, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck perks up from where he was resting in the corner almost immediately.

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun jumps in surprise. “Ah!” His cheeks flush red and he takes a moment to compose himself. “How do you keep doing that?”

Donghyuck gathers that he must have popped into existence pretty suddenly. He laughs, then shrugs. “I dunno. I can’t control it. It’s like a mental perception thing, I guess. You want to see me? You can. You don’t want to? You won’t,” he explains. “So… you wanted to see me?”

There’s a cheeky grin on his face as he moves closer to Jaehyun. As dejected as he’d felt at the end of their last meeting, this one has him feeling hopeful. After all, Jaehyun sought him out. And he saw him disappear (and reappear) in front of his own eyes. If that doesn’t convince him that ghosts are real, Donghyuck doesn’t know what will.

“Um, yeah,” Jaehyun starts, coughing. “I guess I wanted to verify that I didn’t hallucinate the other day. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I went back to my room. I had to make sure it wasn’t some kind of weird dream.”

Donghyuck preens. “You couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

“Thinking about—what you said,” Jaehyun clarifies, though the comment seems to fluster him. “Are you really a ghost…?”

“Yup,” he admits. “Have been for a while.”

Jaehyun’s face twists up into something unreadable. “I see,” he says, slowly. He seems to be in deep thought. Donghyuck giggles. “But… I mean, you look so young?”

Donghyuck blinks. “I died when I was eighteen, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh. That’s… really sad.”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugs. “But it’s fine - I’m over it by now. How old are you?” 

“21.”

“Oh! A hyung! Or wait… aren’t I technically older than you? What year were you born?”

For whatever reason, Jaehyun seems perplexed by this question. “1997?” he answers.

“Oooh, wow. I’m 1990. From now on, call me Hyung!”

“I…” For a moment, Jaehyun seems to wrestle the idea that Donghyuck is both younger and older than him at the same time. Donghyuck doesn’t blame him; it’s quite the concept. “Are you serious?”

“Nah, I’m kidding,” he shrugs. “I don’t really care about honorifics and stuff. But if you want to, go ahead.”

“Um, okay.”

Donghyuck laughs. “You’re really awkward, Jaehyun, did you know that?”

Jaehyun shifts his stance. “I’ve been told, yes.”

Another silence stretches between them. Donghyuck takes this opportunity to hop up onto his favorite dryer, crossing his legs underneath him. He pats the space next to him and Jaehyun hesitantly joins him. He makes a face at the unpleasant rumbling of the machine, and Donghyuck snorts.

“So!” He claps his hands together.

“So…” Jaehyun isn’t looking at him, anymore - instead his gaze is trained on the ground below them. He seems rather fascinated with a particular speck of dirt that had fallen from his shoe.

Donghyuck jumps in with his first question. “You think I’m cute?”

The response is immediate.

“Why are you starting with that?” Jaehyun huffs, and Donghyuck’s insides flutter. He may not be able to feel his heartbeat anymore, but he can still feel butterflies. It’s a nice reminder that even though he’s dead, he’s still _here._ “I mean, yes, maybe. But like, you’ve seen yourself, right?” Jaehyun continues. “Wait, can ghosts see their reflections, or is it like vampires? Holy shit, are vampires real, too?”

There’s so much to unpack there. Donghyuck’s smile grows wider, the butterflies fly faster. “Vampires aren’t real to my knowledge, but anything’s possible,” he laughs. “But no, I can’t see my reflection. I sort of remember what I look like, but it’s been a long time. Am I good looking?”

“Uh, well. Yes, you are. I’m sorry Donghyuck; that really sucks.”

He shrugs. “It’s whatever. I’m not new at this, Jaehyun. It doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m just happy to talk to someone! So go ahead and get all of your sad death questions out of the way; I don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay, um.” Jaehyun gulps. “How did you die?”

“Jumping right to the big one, huh.”

“You said to get it out of the way!”

Donghyuck grins and reaches out to place a friendly pat on Jaehyun’s thigh. It’s the first time he’s touched another person in so long, but he tries not to dwell on that.

“I’m teasing,” he chuckles, giving Jaehyun’s leg a few more playful taps. “Murphy bed fell and crushed my spine.”

Jaehyun seems surprised by this. Most people are. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck shrugs. “It’s pathetic, I know. What a lame way to go. I didn’t even have any glorious last moments.”

“That’s. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” he says. Then turns to Jaehyun with a glint in his eyes. “Alright, my turn. Are you single?”

Jaehyun nearly chokes on his own spit. Donghyuck can tell, right then and there, that this friendship is going to be fun.

***

Jaehyun comes to the laundry room every week after that. Sometimes he’ll wash a few shirts, or the various pairs of sweatpants that he seems to own (Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ever seen him wear jeans), and sometimes he’ll simply sit with Donghyuck and keep him company. They get to know each other through conversation and silly ice-breaking games, in subtle mannerisms and soft smiles.

It’s nice, having a companion again. Donghyuck feels so much lighter and happier when Jaehyun is around. Like he matters to someone, like he’s a person again.

Jaehyun starts to open up, too - he’s no longer as awkward as he was when they first met. And though he still seems unconvinced that ghosts are real, he at least believes that _Donghyuck_ is real. And that he’s telling the truth about his not-so-alive status. All in all, progress.

“You’re so stubborn,” Jaehyun complains, swatting at Donghyuck’s hands where they’re reaching over to press the spacebar on his laptop. “Can’t you just watch the movie in peace? Did you forget how to sit still or something?”

“I’ve been sitting still for ten years,” Donghyuck whines. “And this movie sucks. Put on another one.”

“Oh my god.” Jaehyun scoffs. “You’re the one who said you haven’t seen any recent movies and wanted to check them out. You _chose_ this.”

“And now I’m choosing something else,” Donghyuck proclaims, scooting into Jaehyun’s space and taking control of the laptop. “Ooh, how about _Step Up?_ I remember that one was really good in theaters. I went with my high school dance team.” He scrolls until he finds the desired title and clicks.

“God, you really are a millennial.”

“Shut up and watch the movie, pretty boy.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but he presses play and settles back against the wall where he and Donghyuck are nestled together. The opening credits begin and Donghyuck starts wiggling to the beat of the music. Jaehyun looks at him, exasperated, but Donghyuck can see the fondness behind his gaze.

He smiles softly to himself. He’s beginning to grow quite fond, too.

***

The thing is, Donghyuck had actually been dating someone when he died. It was his roommate, a boy named Renjun, whom he was completely and totally in love with. Or at least, young teenage Donghyuck thought he was in love. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. It doesn’t matter now.

They never went all the way. His early death was unfortunate in many ways, but it was especially unfair that he had to die a virgin. To be perpetually stuck with the mind and body of a teenage boy, but to have never experienced sex: that’s the true curse that Lee Donghyuck bears.

He tells Jaehyun about it during one of their weekly hangouts.

“Yeah, so like, if you want to help lay my soul to rest or whatever, you’re gonna have to sleep with me,” he says, casual. “I don’t think I can safely travel to Heaven or Hell or wherever it is we go if I don’t get laid first.”

He’s joking, sort of. He’s not sure why he’s stuck on this plane or if there’s anything he can do to like, not be - but he _would_ like to have sex with Jaehyun. Would love it, even. 

Jaehyun stares at him for a solid ten seconds.

"You... want me to sleep with you."

Donghyuck shrugs. "I think _you_ want me to sleep with you," he responds.

Jaehyun recoils, nearly dropping the shirt he's (poorly) attempting to fold. "I—what? Why would you think that?"

"Why would you not? Come on, Jaehyun, aren't you curious? Haven't you ever wanted to fuck a ghost? Don't you want to experience spectral intercourse?"

"Spectral—hang on, I need a minute."

It's been a while since Donghyuck laughed - like fully, wholeheartedly laughed - but the look on Jaehyun's face causes his chest to bubble up and fizz like an eighth grade science project. He's just so cute. Flustered Jaehyun is by far Donghyuck's favorite Jaehyun, and that's saying something, considering he's loved him from the moment he first saw him. But this Jaehyun - with the tips of ears tinged red and a shy gaze - is delectable.

"Take your time," Donghyuck chimes, legs swinging from where he sits on the dryer.

And Jaehyun does. He continues to fold his laundry with a quiet, contemplative look on his face for the next three minutes. The only sound between them is the soft thrum of the washing machines. Donghyuck realizes with a start that Jaehyun's actually thinking about his proposition and giggles. This may be easier than he initially anticipated. 

"How does that even," Jaehyun finally starts, raising his hands to gesture vaguely. "Like, how does that work?" he asks.

Donghyuck laughs again, then shrugs. “How should I know? I’ve never done it before. I guess like normal? We can touch hands and stuff without a problem, why would it be any different with dicks involved?”

Poor Jaehyun, bless his soul, nearly chokes on air. He ducks his head, trying his best to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“I mean, like, can you even...? You know what, never mind. This is a stupid idea.”

Donghyuck leans forward with a cheeky grin. “Is it? Oh, but you were considering it for a minute, weren’t you? If you’re worried that I’ll like, disappear afterwards or something, I was just joking about that part. I don’t think my spirit is being kept on Earth because I’m horny.”

Jaehyun worries at his bottom lip, clearly at some kind of inner war with himself. “Wait, is that where the term ghosting comes from?” he asks. “That actually kind of makes sense.”

“What? I don’t know.” Donghyuck blinks. “So? What do you think? Wanna try it?”

“Uh.” Jaehyun keeps his gaze trained on the linoleum floor between them. He clears his throat. “Maybe we should try kissing first?”

Honestly, Donghyuck hadn’t expected this. He’d expected Jaehyun to reject him outright. Or if not a rejection, at least a “one and done” kind of situation. But kissing? It’s a thought he never let himself consider. Too dangerous; too romantic. 

“Kissing...” he repeats. Now it’s his turn to look a little dazed as he imagines exactly what that’d be like. Amazing, he bets. God, it’s been a long time since he was kissed. 

Jaehyun gulps. “Yeah,” he says. “If you want to? Is that okay? We don’t have to. I just don’t normally... I mean, if you wanna do more than that then I’d rather build up to it.”

Donghyuck nods, slowly. “Yeah, makes sense,” he says. He takes a deep, shaky breath. “Okay, let’s kiss.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun shifts, nervous. “Now?”

Donghyuck leaps down from his perch and steps closer. Jaehyun doesn’t move, so he takes it as a sign to continue. He reaches up and tugs on the collar of Jaehyun’s shirt, bringing their faces closer together. 

“Okay?” he whispers. 

Jaehyun gives an almost imperceptible nod. Donghyuck steps up, and kisses him. 

Ten years. Ten years since he last did this, and _boy_ does it feel good. Donghyuck had nearly forgotten what kissing is like, how it feels to have someone so close. It’s intoxicating. 

Jaehyun is shy but earnest, hands resting gently on Donghyuck’s hips. Donghyuck kisses him with all the longing he’s been harboring for oh so long, and Jaehyun kisses back just as eagerly. It’s nice. It’s perfect. 

It’d probably look really weird if a non-believer were to walk in, though. And this _is_ a public space, sort of. 

Donghyuck pulls back with a giggle. 

“Do you believe in ghosts now, Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun looks at him, really looks at him, before stepping forward into a hug. He tucks his chin against Donghyuck’s shoulder, wraps his arms around his waist. 

It’s the only answer Donghyuck needs.

***

Months pass. Jaehyun starts visiting the laundry room daily instead of weekly. He doesn’t bother with the guise of washing clothes anymore - instead he simply shows up, pushes Donghyuck into the nearest surface and kisses him. If there’s other people around, they’ll sneak away to somewhere a bit more lowkey. So far, nobody has questioned a thing. 

Donghyuck is quite happy with this arrangement. Of course the offer of sex is still in the back of his mind, but it’s not a priority anymore. Jaehyun offers him the affection and companionship he’s been missing for years. That in itself is enough. 

Or so he thought. 

“Do you want to... come over?”

Donghyuck’s breath - if he had any - would be catching in his throat at the invitation. Ten years and he hasn’t set foot inside any of the dorm rooms. Not since he died in one. 

He’s not afraid, exactly. What is there to be afraid of, now that he’s dead? It’s just that there’s something so intimate about a college dorm. There’s so little space to go around that you’re bound to be in close quarters with whoever else lives there, or in this case, with whoever invites you over. Being so close to Jaehyun makes his insides feel funny and fluttery, like he’s a real college student spending the night with his crush. 

It’s a weird feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

He smiles at Jaehyun. “Y-yeah, sure,” he says, nodding. Jaehyun looks nervous, too, as he grabs Donghyuck’s hand and starts leading him down the hallway and towards the elevator. Donghyuck is thankful that he can’t sweat, because he’s almost certain his grip would be clammy and unpleasant if he could. 

Jaehyun lives on the tenth floor, at the very end of the hall. Donghyuck wonders briefly if the rooms are just as tiny and dingy as they were when he lived there, or if they’ve since undergone some updates. 

When they arrive - Jaehyun pushing open the door and kicking aside a pile of laundry on the floor with a mumbled “Sorry, should have cleaned up first” - Donghyuck is hit with a flood of nostalgia. Jaehyun’s dorm, although much messier than the one he once inhabited with Renjun, is familiar. The same uncomfortable beds pressed tight against the walls (and locked into place on the ground, thankfully), the same single harsh overhead light, the same musty old smell of a building much older than it should be. It hits Donghyuck all at once, suddenly overwhelming him. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah. It’s just been a while, that’s all.”

Jaehyun nods. His cheeks are flushed a very adorable shade of rosy pink. Donghyuck sends him a soft smile and reaches out to pinch at them, enamored. 

“Me too,” Jaehyun says. It takes Donghyuck a moment to understand what he means. Certainly it hasn’t been that long since Jaehyun was in his own room, a day at most? But when Jaehyun gestures around awkwardly, tugging Donghyuck towards the bed, it all becomes clear. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and Jaehyun gulps, then clears his throat, then gestures again. “So, uh—”

Donghyuck giggles and surges forward for a kiss. Jaehyun responds easily, dropping Donghyuck’s hand in favor of tugging him closer by the waist.

This, at least, Donghyuck is confident in. This he knows how to do. He pushes at Jaehyun’s chest until he’s falling back onto the bed, then climbs into his lap. Jaehyun’s hands reach up to run through his hair as they kiss, and Donghyuck lets out a contented sigh. 

Being like this with Jaehyun is so _easy._ Donghyuck melts into each kiss, biting at Jaehyun’s lips and pressing as close as their clothes will possibly allow. They make out for what feels like an eternity before Jaehyun tugs at his shirt, and Donghyuck lifts his arms to help him pull it off. Jaehyun pulls his own shirt off shortly after and discards it on the floor next to Donghyuck’s.

Jaehyun then flips them over, switching their positions. Donghyuck gasps and arches up into him, chasing his lips for another kiss. Jaehyun kisses down his jaw, to his neck, to the sharp line of his collarbones. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he says. “Even if you can’t see it, you are, Donghyuck. So pretty.”

Donghyuck giggles. Jaehyun’s lips tickle his skin as he speaks. “Even though ghosts aren’t real?” he goads.

Jaehyun lifts his head for a moment and looks Donghyuck right in the eye. “You’re real,” he says. He places a lingering kiss to his lips, then pulls back again. “I don’t know how, but you are. The realest boy I ever met.”

The comment makes his heart soar. Donghyuck is simultaneously filled with overwhelming love and the overwhelming desire to have Jaehyun inside of him, _now._

“Can we fuck now?” he whines.

Jaehyun has the audacity to laugh, but then he’s dipping down to kiss at his stomach. His hands leave Donghyuck’s wrists and move to his waistband, fingers quick as they unbutton his pants.

“Take these off,” he says. Donghyuck is quick to oblige, shuffling up the bed a bit and lifting his hips so that he can more easily shed his pants. Jaehyun does the same, and when he leans back in for another kiss, Donghyuck chases the tiny hint of friction between their lower bodies. He shivers when he feels Jaehyun’s already-hard bulge press against his own erection, only the slight cloth of their boxer briefs between them.

“Jaehyun,” he nearly whimpers, and Jaehyun laughs again. He reaches down with one hand to palm at Donghyuck through his underwear, while the other hand fumbles with the bedside drawer. It all hits Donghyuck that this is real, this is really happening, when Jaehyun procures a tiny bottle of lube.

“You ready to start, or do you want to kiss some more?” he asks, voice clear and confident but face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Donghyuck says. Jaehyun gives him a questioning look, prompting him to be more explicit, and Donghyuck squirms underneath him. “Start, please.”

Jaehyun nods and leans down to nip at one of the moles on Donghyuck’s stomach. He pulls at the band of his boxers and slides them down, situating himself between his legs. Donghyuck’s face is on fire - his whole body is on fire, actually - and all he can do is watch as Jaehyun squirts some lube into his hand, warming it up between his fingers, and places a tender kiss to the side of his dick.

Donghyuck twitches. He tries not to lose control of himself so quickly. He clutches at the sheets beneath him in an attempt to ground himself, to stop his hips from acting on their own. He knows this is his first time, and Jaehyun knows that too, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself _too_ badly. 

Jaehyun’s mouth moves to the inside of Donghyuck’s thighs as his fingers move to circle his hole. The touch is so light that Donghyuck hardly feels it, at first. But then he presses more firmly at his entrance, testing the waters, and Donghyuck inhales sharply at the unfamiliar feeling. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun mumbles into his skin. “Ready? Just tell me if it’s too much.”

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut and nods. “Mmhmm, just do it,” he says. 

Jaehyun presses the tip of his finger in, and Donghyuck gasps. It burns - that’s the first thing he notices. Jaehyun seems to sense him tensing up and reaches up with his free hand to lace their fingers together. Donghyuck squeezes, grateful for the distraction.

Slowly, Jaehyun presses in deeper, each time pausing to make sure Donghyuck’s body is acclimated to the feeling before moving any more. He litters the inside of Donghyuck’s thighs with kisses, sucking hickeys into the skin there as he works him open. 

Eventually, the burn shifts to more of a dull, uncomfortable ache. Donghyuck is just starting to fool himself into thinking maybe it even feels _good,_ when a second fingertip presses in. He gasps.

“Too much?” Jaehyun asks, recoiling immediately. Donghyuck shakes his head, trying not to feel frustrated with himself for how slowly this is going. He wants Jaehyun to fuck him, and fuck him hard. He just didn’t expect it to take this much build up.

“No,” he breathes, lifting his head slightly to look at Jaehyun. “No, it’s okay. I was just surprised.”

Jaehyun nods, though he looks unsure. The second finger moves even slower than the first, and by the time they’re both buried knuckle deep, Donghyuck is squirming in anticipation.

“Can you go any faster?” he whines. “Does this always take so long? When does it start feeling good?”

“Just relax,” Jaehyun laughs. “You have to be patient. I don’t want to hurt you.” He squeezes Donghyuck’s hand, and Donghyuck sighs. Patience has never been his strong suit.

But he doesn’t have to wait much longer. Jaehyun presses in closer, curling his fingers in search of his prostate, and then - _oh._

Donghyuck lets out an embarrassing sound that is halfway between a yelp and a moan. He throws an arm over his face, mortified by his reaction, but Jaehyun seems unperturbed. If anything, the noise seems to have motivated him, because now he’s stopped kissing Donghyuck’s legs in favor of focusing all his energy on hitting that spot over and over again.

The feeling is indescribable. Donghyuck burns like molten lava under Jaehyun’s touch and he thinks he understands now, why the wait is worth it. 

“Oh,” he gasps, squeezing Jaehyun’s hand tightly. “Oh, Jaehyun—”

“Can you take a third?” Jaehyun asks, and Donghyuck feels his brain shut down. All he can manage is a quick, desperate nod as he tries not to unravel like a preteen boy first discovering masturbation.

By now his body has grown used to the intrusion, and the third finger slips in much easier than the first two. Donghyuck hardly notices the stretch between all the different pleasurable sensations washing over him. Jaehyun has returned to kissing him, this time peppering small kisses to his knee. One of Donghyuck’s heels digs into the side of Jaehyun’s hip. His mouth hangs open, small pants falling from his lips with each thrust of Jaehyun’s fingers.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines, just as a particularly overwhelming shock of pleasure hits him. It’s the first time he’s called Jaehyun by any kind of honorific, but neither of them address it. Instead, Donghyuck grasps at Jaehyun’s hair and pulls him up for a sloppy, desperate kiss on the mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” Jaehyun comments, breathing heavily. “I think you’re ready.”

Donghyuck nods almost too quickly. Jaehyun slips his fingers out and the emptiness is almost shocking - he hadn’t noticed how full he felt until it was gone. Now that he’s had a taste, though, he can’t wait for the full course meal.

Jaehyun begins reaching for a condom, but Donghyuck stops him.

“I’m a ghost, remember?” he says. “I can’t catch or spread anything. Just fuck me raw.”

The candor of his statement seems to bring the shy, flustered Jaehyun that Donghyuck has grown accustomed to back into the forefront. It helps, actually, to see Jaehyun blushing and floundering a bit. While his confidence was nothing short of unbearably hot, it was also making Donghyuck feel like he was a little out of his element, here. But now - now the playing field feels a little more even.

“O-okay,” Jaehyun stutters, and he moves back to climb between Donghyuck’s legs again. Donghyuck’s dick twitches against his stomach, neglected and forgotten, and Jaehyun gives him a quick pump that has him keening before he pulls down his own boxers to lube himself up.

Donghyuck tries not to stare, he really does. But Jaehyun looks so absolutely godlike with his hand wrapped around his cock, eyes fluttering and cheeks burning. He gulps.

“Holy fuck, Jaehyun. You’re so hot.”

Jaehyun smiles at him, then leans down to kiss him once more for good measure. “So are you,” he says, lining himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck says. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pulls their chests flush together, so he can feel his heart beating against his skin. “Please. I want you.”

Jaehyun nuzzles into Donghyuck’s neck, bracing himself with his arms so he doesn’t crush him. “I want you too,” he breathes. Then he pushes inside him. 

Donghyuck lets out a low, satisfied moan. Jaehyun starts slow at first, just as he had with his fingers, and by the time he bottoms out Donghyuck is raring to go. The burn hardly bothers him anymore; all he wants is to chase that bliss from earlier, to feel Jaehyun ramming into him so hard that he sees stars. 

“Move,” he commands, breathless. Jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He rocks his hips up, gentle but purposeful. Then again. And then again, this time with more force. Donghyuck cries out in pleasure, gripping at Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. “Like that, hyung. God. Please. More.”

Jaehyun picks up the pace, thrusting into Donghyuck rougher and faster than before, eliciting a series of soft gasps and moans from his lips. The bed creaks as their skin slaps together, slick and wet with lube and sweat. Donghyuck loses himself in the feeling, throws his head back and digs his fingernails into Jaehyun’s skin. 

“Fuck, Donghyuck,” Jaehyun pants. He leans down to kiss him, snapping his hips back and forth in a rhythm that only drives Donghyuck closer to the edge. Jaehyun swallows any and all sounds that leave his lips, laps them up with his tongue and replaces them with quiet hums of his own. 

Donghyuck is on cloud nine. He hardly remembers how this happened anymore. All he can focus on is Jaehyun moving inside him, Jaehyun kissing him, Jaehyun moaning his name.

Just— _Jaehyun._

Amidst all the stimulation, Jaehyun reaches down and finally takes Donghyuck’s neglected cock into his hand. It’s all at once a relief and a whole new kind of torture. Too much, but not enough. 

All it takes it a few strokes for Donghyuck to feel the flames curling inside him. In seconds he’s a goner - crying out with a sharp gasp as the world around him turns to sparks. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, his muscles seizing up before he finally goes limp in Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun moves to pull out and Donghyuck grasps desperately at his bicep. “No,” he says. “Please, come inside me.”

Jaehyun stares at him through hooded eyelids and nods. Donghyuck watches in fascination as Jaehyun bucks into him almost desperately, all sense of rhythm out the door. The overstimulation has him gasping for air and clutching at Jaehyun’s back again, but the discomfort is easily made worth it by the look on Jaehyun’s face as he climaxes. 

Beautiful. Donghyuck thinks he’s so beautiful, and for a moment he’s completely enthralled by the sight. Jaehyun moans as he releases into Donghyuck, eyes fluttering closed and head falling forward. 

And then he’s rolling off of Donghyuck, collapsing next to him with heavy breathing. The emptiness from earlier has now been replaced with the wet warmth of Jaehyun’s cum filling him up. It’s an odd sensation, but not entirely unwelcome. 

“Wow,” Donghyuck finally manages to say. Jaehyun turns his head to the side and smiles at him, lacing their fingers together once more. 

“Yeah, wow,” he says. His eyes trail over Donghyuck’s body, admiring. But when his gaze lands on his stomach, he frowns. “You _did_ finish, right?”

“I did,” Donghyuck says, a little bashful. _Finishing_ is putting it lightly. He’s never felt more alive than in that moment, not even before he died. It was incredible. 

He then notices what Jaehyun is looking at: the total lack of cum splattering his skin. 

“Huh, interesting,” he says. “Ghost privileges, I guess? I definitely felt it though, trust me.”

“Oh, well, that’s good then.”

“ _Very_ good.”

They lay there for a moment, side by side, catching their breath. Donghyuck can feel the cum leaking out of his ass and it’s slightly uncomfortable, but right now he can’t be bothered to move - not when his limbs feel like jelly. He’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do about that, anyway. He’s sort of new to all this, after all. 

His train of thought is interrupted by Jaehyun softly calling his name. 

“Donghyuck,” he says. Donghyuck turns to face him and gives him a questioning smile. Jaehyun squeezes his hand. “I think I believe in ghosts now. In fact, I think I like them a lot.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck grins. 

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think ghosts really like you, too.”

Jaehyun scoots closer to Donghyuck on the bed, snuggles up to his side and throws an arm over his waist. “I’m glad,” he mumbles into his shoulder. 

“And Jaehyunnie?” Donghyuck continues. 

Jaehyun hums in acknowledgment, places a light kiss on his skin. 

“Thank you for noticing me.”

“Well,” Jaehyun says. “You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Donghyuck laughs and it lights up the whole room. Maybe being a ghost has its perks, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/dreamrunmp3)


End file.
